


Versace

by shoegazerx



Series: Diamonds, Fur Coat, Champagne [1]
Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Madancy AU, Royale Instinct, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/pseuds/shoegazerx
Summary: In which a particular luxury item might be the true villain of the story.





	Versace

He was unconsciously tapping the rim of his whiskey glass, the chunks of ice clinking in time with the gesture. A strange rhythm formed in the back of his mind, so much so that he did not register the foot steps coming towards him, bare soles on marbled floor.

“You look displeased. Are you on the news again?”

LeChiffre looked up from his tablet and his features immediately relaxed, seeing Adam wrapped in his new white Versace bathrobe. The puffy cord pulled in the bathrobe enough to hug his body perfectly and drape down to his ankles.

Adam did not fail to see the change and grinned.

“Well, this was effective. Extremely cheap in comparison to the look I got from you.”

LeChiffre looked amused as he decided to press the power button and put the tablet on the coffee table.

“I would have thought the professionals over at Business Insider are above petty gossip.”

Adam reached out and grabbed the tablet himself, pressed the power button and quickly scanned the article. He burst into a chuckle and placed the tablet back on the coffee table.

“Yes, only this is completely true.”

He stepped around the coffee table and sat on LeChiffre’s lap, making sure to grind himself just a little for good measure. He took his whiskey glass and took a sip himself. The liquid was hard, unadulterated just like Jean likes it.

Adam put the glass next to the tablet on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around LeChiffre’s neck. Jean responded by slipping an arm around his waist and resting the other on his thigh.

“I’m not entirely upset,” Jean said, kissing along Adam’s carotid “it was quite the clever article.”

Adam smiled and carded his fingers through his hair, the warmth of Jean’s breath sending little shivers in his body.

“And where would the fun be if you bought them tomorrow.” he commented and felt Jean smiling against his ear.

“Enough about that. You’re the only thing I care about.”

Adam ran his fingers along Jean’s jaw line and nudged his head upward.

“Is it because of the bathrobe?”

They both chuckled and went for a deep kiss, the sting of whiskey spicing the pleasure of their tongues and teeth together. The Versace Adam was wearing was warm with his body heat and soft beneath Jean’s fingers yet he could not be too bothered peeling it off from Adam’s body enough to slide a hand between his thighs and giving his cock a stroke, two, three. Adam was already sighing in his mouth, dragging his tongue against his lips, pushing hard into the kiss.

LeChiffre pulled Adam up and sat him flat on the couch. He began unwrapping the robe and let it fall to the side while he took in the sight beneath. Adam was looking quite decadent, curls in his eyes and soft fabric revealing mere parts of his body, an erotic image of days past.

Jean leaned in and kissed his abdomen before he took Adam in his hand and licked a stripe on his cock with the flat of his tongue, ripping a pleased moan out of Adam’s throat. He then took him in, sucking on his cockhead and keeping the pressure enough and constant for Adam to start moving in his mouth and grabbing for the armrest above his head. He slowed down and sucked deep and when he looked up, Adam reached for his temple and gently caressed along his scarred eye. His pupils were blown wide, mouth ajar and curls glued to the sides of his neck.

LeChiffre kissed Adam’s cockhead and lapped at the tip before going back in and speeding up the pace, making Adam groan low and loud and shift in his place, unable to stand the pleasure in his own skin.

Taking it as a cue, LeChiffre sank down on Adam’s cock down to the hilt and Adam screamed as if the air got punched out of him, grabbing LeChiffre’s nape and keeping him there just a sweet second longer before letting him go, a string of slobber and precum sliding down his length and between his thighs.

“Fuck this.” Adam grunted and got to his knees. He pushed LeChiffre down on his side of the couch and began tearing at his trousers, his hands too shaky to properly unbutton them.

“I’m going to fuck you till you forget your own fucking name.” he said and pulled down LeChiffre’s boxers.

Adam slid a finger in his mouth and sucked on it loudly, as he settled himself above Jean. LeChiffre barely managed to unbutton his own shirt before noticing a string of slobber gliding down Adam’s belly. He followed it down the crook of Adam’s thigh and thought “ _insatiable_ ”, and then “ _savage”, “unyielding”, “strong”. “Like me.”_

Adam was already lining his cock against his hole when he snapped out of his brief reverie. As he sank down, Adam felt the sting of himself being so stretched, so much, so fast. He felt the fullness inside him and how hot LeChiffre was burning and as he started moving, he grabbed fistfuls of Jean’s shirt. His head thrown backward, he felt himself screaming his pleasure, riding LeChiffre and grinding down hard and fast and unrelenting.

LeChiffre was sweating profusely under the strain, gripping hard on Adam’s ass and letting himself get fucked as promised. Adam’s hands suddenly moved to his throat and then Adam’s fingers were in his mouth, pushing down his tongue, choking him.

“Oh, fuck!” Adam moaned and his movements were a frenzy before thick strings of cum splattered on LeChiffre’s shirt and chin.

Adam was shaking, his throat sore, his entire skin burning and flushed. He was panting heavily, his head lowered and beads of sweat fell from his forehead, staining LeChiffre’s already ruined shirt.

With unsure legs, he slowly got up and moved to the side, enough to lean in and cup Jean’s balls with his lips and suck and stroke him through his orgasm, which turned his shirt into a crumpled, useless rag.

Wracked with exertion and still riding on the high of his orgasm, Adam fell against LeChiffre’s chest and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

LeChiffre held him close, panting in tune, a back and forth movement between their chests. He leaned his cheek against Adam’s temple and let out a rather choked laughter.

“I should say… you are the villain in this story.

“Am I?” Adam smiled and absently stroked his cheek. His touch was warm but weak.

LeChiffre wrapped his arms tight around him and let them rest against the quality fabric.

“ _Perhaps it_ **_was_ ** _the bathrobe”_ he said quietly, half-amused and watched the tablet battery slowly draining.


End file.
